Feature Films for Families
Feature Films for Families, or FFFF, is a privately held entertainment company based in the United States. It is Succeeded for $4.4 million in cash and stock and Acquired for $6.6 million in cash and stock by Summit Entertainment. 1st Logo (1986-2006) Logo: We see some blue houses at night under a starry sky. The center house then begins to turn white with yellow windows, followed by several more next to it. The camera pans upward and across the houses to a dark grid area. The text f''eature ''f''ilms For Families in gold, fades in. The large F's are shaped like strips of film. The camera turns upward as the logo transforms into a 3D image. FX/SFX: The houses, the logo fading in, the logo transforming into 3D. Music/Sounds: A lush orchestral tune with the sound of a child laughing. Availability: Seen on any family films produced and distributed by the company, such as No More Baths','' post-1998 prints of'' The Adventures of Scamper The Penguin','Princess and the Pea'' and'' The Buttercream Gang''. 2nd Logo (Late 80s-1990s) Logo: On a black background, we see the text "This Films Is Available Only From Feature Films For Families And Cannot Be Purchased Or Rented From Anyone Else" This then slideshows into the next screen, which shows the company's name and it's phone number below that. After a little bit, the company's print logo from the time flies in from the bottom right as the text fades out. The print logo shows on a filmreel a infograph-style father, child and mother holding hands on the top, the two large F's from the previous logo with the text "For Families" below that, and a film camera on a tripod on the bottom. Caution: For your own personal safety, don't call the phone number in the logo. Variants: *A version exists that omits the first screen and the text and print logo are in turquoise. *On some tapes, the logo is on a gradient background (blue-white and green-black depending on release) and the text and print logo have a drop shadow. This also omits the first screen. *Most commonly on releases, only the second screen is shown without the print logo flying in, and instead fades out and shows the previous logo. FX/SFX: The flying in of the print logo is scanimated Music/Sounds: None, but on releases licensed from Just For Kids Home Video, the music from the 1991 logo is used, plastering the logo itself on those tapes. Availability: Extremely rare. This mainly appears on releases of films they licensed from other home video companies. The blue-white gradient variant is seen on a early 90s print of'' The Little Fox'', while the green-black variant is seen on a 1991 print of the 1984 Vestron Video release of'' The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe''. The turqioise variant can be seen on a early 90s print of'' Scamper The Penguin'' (with the Just For Kids music at the beginning of the tape, and silent at the end) The version that only just shows the second screen is the most common variant. 3rd Logo (2006-) Logo: Same as the 1st and 2nd Logo, We see text "STRENGTHNING TRADDITIONAL VALUES THROUGH ENTERTAINMENT" upon strips of film and the dad and mom and son on Feature Films for FAMILIES. Variant: it has strips of film and the dad and mom and son on Feature Films for FAMILIES with STRENGTHNING TRADDITIONAL VALUES THROUGH ENTERTAINMENT. FX/SFX: the logo fading in, the logo transforming into 3D. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st and 2nd Logo. It is Concerned. Availability: Same as the 1st and 2nd Logo. Can be seen on Feature Films for Families Films except Wizards of the Lost Kingdom, Tamagotchi Video Adventures and Don Bluth's Tamagotchi: The Movie. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Universal Studios Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos Category:Defunct in 1988 Category:Animation Category:Animation studios Category:Home video companies from The Yogi Bear Show Videos Category:Just For Kids Video Category:Returning in 1989